zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Irken Military
The Irken Military The Irken Military has a wide variety of equipment and personnel all designed to conquor their enemies. This page shows some of their equipment. Guards These Irkens showed up in the episode Battle of the Planets. They seem to be an elite personal guard for the Almighty Tallest. They were in attendance at a large gathering of the Irken Army inside the Massive. When Almighty Tallest Purple decreed that the guy who didn't remember how Zim had messed up Operation Impending Doom I should be thrown out the airlock, they swooped down and grabbed someone else and threw HIM out the airlock by mistake. ﻿ Irken Communicators/Pilots These Irkens take messages for The Almighty Tallest and they seem to make up all of the bridge crew of the Massive. They are taller than the invaders but shorter than the Amighty Tallest, so it may be that Red and Purple had this job before they became the Almighty Tallest. Irken Invaders The Irken invaders are an elite corps trained in stealth, infiltration, subversion and disguise. They are the first wave of the Irken assault on any given planet, moving in with their trusty SIR Units to gather information about the inhabitants of their assigned planets. Eventually, the Invaders try to weaken their host to make the world susceptible to invasion and conquering. Dermis Prowler Security Droid The Dermis Prowler Security Droid is a robot used by the Irkens to protect their homeworld. They are designed to home in on movement and to attack - and cause intense pain. In The Trial, Zim encounters one of these droids while trying to escape the education chamber and he uses Invader Skoodge as a diversion to help him escape. The damage done to Irk by the droid plunges Irk into 4 years of darkness...an event known now as "Horrible Painful Overload Day Part II". SIR Units The SIR (Standard Information Retrieval) Units are small robots designed to help Invaders subvert their planets. Each SIR Unit has many capabilities - including but not limited to disguise, navigation, combat and thermos. Maimbot The Maimbot seems to be one of the staples of the Irken military. Unfortunately, we never really get to see what a Maimbot can do against an opponent since the only times we see one is as a schematic when Zim requests one from the Almighty Tallest in Hobo 13 and uses one against a vending machine in Tak: The Hideous New Girl. Frontline Battle Mech or BattleMech 4 This is the huge battle-mech that Zim was assigned to in Operation Impeng Doom I. he battle-mech required multiple Irkens to pilot and control it, unlike the Megadoomer shown later in the series. It is unknown which planet Zim was assigned to. Megadoomer Stealth Assault Mech The Megadoomer Stealth Assault Mech is a unique piece of hardware created by the Vortians. It is a huge robot that looks similar to the BattleMech 4, except this one can be piloted by one Irken, while the BattleMech 4 requires numerous Irkens to pilot it. The Megadoomer is equipped with a powerful cloaking device which allows it to become invisible, and a Doom Cannon to smite it's foes. Irken Vehicles/Starships Plasma Armed Battle Tank We never get to see Plasma Armed Battle tanks in action - but we know they're dangerous because Zim wants one and because the Tallest don't want Zim to have one. Death Wave Canon Like the Plasma Armed Battle Tanks, we never get to see the Death Wave Canon in action, though it is probably extremely dangerous. The Massive The Massive is a huge starship which is home to the leaders of the The Irken Empire, The Almighty Tallest. It is from the Massive that organic sweeps are launched to remove the last vestiges of life on conquered planets, and it is the Massive which strikes fear into the hearts of all alien races which have hearts. The Massive is usually shown surrounded by various smaller Irken craft. It was built by Vortian engineers, such as Prisoner 777. The Vortians probably regret building the Massive, as their planet was conquored by Invader Larb, and they are now slaves. Voot Cruiser The Voot Cruiser is a standard issue military transportation, scouting and combat vehicle. This is the vehicle that Zim takes from Conventia to Earth on a six month long journey. It is unknown what the difference between a Voot Cruiser and a Voot runner is. See Also *Irken